Half Blood
by PillowGlasses
Summary: The story is about a slut turning into hero


_**Half-Blood**_

CHAPTER 1

DISEPEAR

"ANNA!" Mrs. Doe declared to her daughter. "Yes mother I'm coming." Anna replied. Anna was a unique person. She wasn't even a muggle(Muggle is a person who is non-magical). Anna was a witch who lived in Liverpool, England. "Sweetie, remember you have to attend your ballet after school," Mrs. Doe added. So, Anna went on her broomstick and zoomed to H.G. Wells Wizards Academy. As she arrived at school she located her best friend Emory. "Emory I missed you so much, how was your vacation in Paris?" said Anna. "It was so amazing. I met so many muggle and wizard guys. They were extremely cute. Actually a French boy taught me to French kiss while being served French fries. Lol. I'm just being facetious. How's Kyle? " replied Emory. "He's fine thanks for asking but we really have to go to class before Professor Ching yells at us." added Anna. Anna and Emory walked towards Professor Ching's Classroom in which she bumped into Kyle and hugged him quickly. As they finished Mr. Ching's class they moved to Mrs. Berry and then towards lunch. "I saw you hug Kyle ,and I thought it was cute. Tehehe. How long have you and Kyle been together?" asked Emory. Anna was about to answer her question but was interrupted. BANG! Expelliarmus! Protego! Anna was interrupted by a magical duel. "You kissed my boyfriend you bitch! Petrificus Totalus!" declared Ashley. "By accident. I didn't mean to kiss him. I'm truly sorry. Finite Incantatem!" Jenna replied "Both of you stop it this instant!" said Ms Joy. "Whoa, Anna did you see that, it was so mind blowing." said Emory. "Let me guess that's the first time you seen a magical duel at this academy? Girl I knew it. But that wasn't mind blowing. Well I'm going to see Kyle. Bye." said Anna. Anna walked towards Kyle and gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek before going to Muggle Studies in Mrs. McGrath's classroom. After school ended Anna realized she had to go to ballet class. But before she got picked up by her mother she went over to Emory to give her a hug and say her good byes. Then she walked towards her boyfriends clique.

"Hey sweetie. How are you? I missed you so much." said Anna. " I missed you too beautiful. I am fine. Thanks for asking." replied Kyle. "So have you guys been intimate. Kyle have you gotten in." added John. "No John. I want to take it slow this time and wait for the right moment with Anna." replied Kyle. " But haven't you guys been dating for 5 months." said John. "Yes, but I'm only 15 and well I want it to be special. Whoa. Oops. Sorry got to go ballet class. I love you Kyle." said Anna. "Love you too Babe" commented Kyle. Anna went to ballet class and learned a new move the _attitude en Pointe. _As class ended Mrs. Shebock the ballet instructor called a few students names to report to her desk to receive a letter. When all the students left Anna asked Mrs. Shebock why certain students received a letter and what the letter was. Mrs. Shebock told Anna that the students who received the letter were _impure and dirty ,_and that the letter told them and their families to report to London, England by tomorrow at 9:00 a.m. Anna was confused and in disbelief in what her teacher said to her and how she said that the students were _impure and dirty. _Anna decided to walk home instead of taking the bus to reflect on what Mrs. Shebock said. Once Anna reached home she walked into the kitchen and found her mother and father conversing. Her mother told her to sit down and told her that they have to talk to her about an important issue. Her mother and father told Anna that they've been lying to her for 15 years. She told Anna that Anna is a _half-blood _witch in contrast to Anna believing she was a pure blood. Her father told Anna that is a muggle-born wizard which is considered a _impure or dirty wizard._ Her father had to leave to London because of the notice but told his daughter he would rather go so that the _Dark Ones_ might not come to the house and take the whole family. Anna and her mother sobbed for hours after Mr. Doe left. Anne decided to sleep with her mother so that she knew that she isn't alone.

The next day at school Anna looked around H.G. Wells Academy and almost 25% of the student population was missing including the mean girl Ashley. As Emory approached her she waved at Kyle in the distance which he waved back." Hey Anna. How are you?" said Emory. "I'm fine. Emory do you know why almost ¼ of the school population has suddenly disappeared?" continued Anna. "Well I heard all the disgusting vermin of wizards, the mud-bloods, were reported to go to London and then somewhere else." replied Emory. "What did you say about mud-bloods?" said Anna quietly. "That mud-bloods are disgusting and are being sentence to London." Emory replied. Anna then said that her father was a mud-blood in which Emory said "That means your not pure-blooded and you're a _half blood _wizard_. _That's disgusting. Don't touch me your not even good enough to be my friend." In which Anna called her out "Emory you were my friend because you thought I was pure and now that I'm half-blooded your not my friend." Emory nodded her head in which Anna replied "I realized that sometimes your best friend can turn out to be a big bitch." Emory was furious in which she took out her wand and yelled AVADA KEDEVRA(The Killing Curse). Anna barely missed the spell by an inch. Then Emory was restrained by administration and taken to Mrs. Joy's office. Anna was still in shock about Emory's reaction. Afterwards she saw Kyle and ran to give him a hug. She told him about what happened with her parents, her dad, and with Emory. He sat and comforted her throughout the whole story. She ended up crying as she finished the story about what happened. The bell began to rung so they both walked towards Mr. Ching's classroom. Thereafter they strolled to Mrs. Berry and then lunch. At lunch she decided to sit with her boyfriend and his clique. Once school ended Kyle told Anna that he wants her to come over to his house so they can "talk." Anna called her mother and she approved. While pacing to Kyle's house she saw familiar muggle born(mud-blood)being loaded into a truck and be driven away.

She asked Mr. King where the mud-bloods were going. The man answered that they were being driven to London. While Kyle and Anna got to his house she asked why he wanted her to come over. He said that he knew where the mud-bloods were actually taken. She was shocked but also curious about where her father and other mud-bloods whereabouts could be. He told her they were taken to London and then to the Azkaban(Azkaban is a prison).Anna cried for her father health and safety. Kyle ended up hugging her all night. The next day Anna returned home in which her mother was frantically crying fearing for her daughter's safety. Anna comforted her mother and told her about where her father is. Anna mother was greatly upset but playful that her husband was alright. While Anna and her mother had breakfast they watched the news. The anchorman announced that once the _Dark Ones_ take all the mud-bloods away they will soon come after the half-bloods and any other non-pure wizards. Anna's mother realized that once the _Dark Ones_ have all the mud-bloods gone they will take the half-bloods, which included her daughter. She frantically tried to get her daughter to live with her sister in the U.S.A. but the _Dark Ones _have already sealed the country so no one can leave and no one comes in. Anna decided to go to school to get her mind off of the news but there she witness discrimination of the remaining mud-bloods. Professor Ching wanted to talk to Anna during lunch. "Anna I know you are a _half-blood _descendant_. _I am also a half-blood. You are one of my excellent students and I want you to help me to gather wizards and create an army of wizards to rebel against the _Dark Ones. _I want you to teach the followers defensive and offensive spells. Will you help me?" Mr. Ching said. "Mr. Ching I want to help because I want to be able to live in a place where we can be what we are and not be what anyone else wants." Anna replied. He told her they will have a meeting tomorrow at the gym and start work immediately. As school ended she went around to wizards house that she could trust and informed them about the rebellion and in which she gave information about where to go. As the day ended she went home to tell her mother about the cause. Anna asked her to join in which she was hesitant but reluctantly agreed. Anna called her boyfriend and told him about the rebel in which he positively agreed. That night Anna slept peacefully something that seemed distant to her now. On Thursday Anna went to the academy and began her normal routine as she had before the deportations of mud-bloods. But after school she met with Mr. Ching in the gym and was ready to begin the rebellion meeting. About 500 wizards along with friends and family came. While getting the audience quiet she saw Emory. Emory ran towards Anna and apologize 50 times or more. Anna and Emory hugged and Anna said "Even though I was hurtful towards you I can never forgive you for almost killing me but at the end of the day were best friends." Once the audience was quiet Anna discussed the plan along with her teacher. The audience were excited and were rallied into rebelling. Anna and Mr. Ching had all the wizards divided into groups of 20. For each group there was a leader who taught each group 4 defensive and offensive spells. Once each person in the group learned the spells correctly they did another 8 spells until they reached 40 spells. Once everyone in the whole room had reached 40 spells the meeting stopped and everyone went home. Anna stayed behind to clean up any of the messes along with Kyle, Emory, Mr. Ching, and Anna's mom. Mr. Ching thanked Anna immensely. She turned red and said "Your Welcome." Kyle asked Anna's mom if he can have Anna stay over for the night in which she agreed. After cleaning up Kyle and Anna walked towards his house in which Anna noticed a rapid decrease of people roaming on the streets. Once they reached his doorstop and she reached for the door handle he looked at her and slowly leaned in for a kiss. She was shocked but she slowly brushed her lips against his. Kyle and Anna finally had their first kiss which when she opened the door got more intimate. They laid on the couch passionately kissing and things were getting steamy. But before anything regretful happened he sharply pulled away. In which she felt apologetic. But Kyle told Anna that in the last relationship he was in they got intimate and it ended up with him getting broken up shortl afterwards. So he said that he loved her a lot but didn't want to have his first time fearing that they will break up. Anna completely agreed but she said that since they been dating for five months and they had their first kiss that she felt they are ready for their relationship to be taken to the next level. In which Kyle nodded. They resumed to kiss on the couch and didn't get any more intimate. The rest of the night they cuddled and fell asleep together. Friday, Anna woke up and was about to walk home to get dress for school when the news alerted her. The news announced that the mud-bloods in Liverpool, England have all been evacuated to London. The news also said that tomorrow the _Dark Ones _were going to be evacuating a plethora of half-bloods to London. She ran home and woke up her mother and told her about what the news said. Her mother was flabbergasted and then preceded to cry. Anna decided to go to school to talk to Mr. Ching about the rebellion. She located Mr. Ching and they conversed about the rebellion in which they decided to get as many wizards to speed up the rebellion date to rebel at the town center tomorrow and fight against the _Dark Ones. _But they also decided to plan another meeting tonight but only about to discuss about the rebellion. RING! RING! Anna had heard the bell ring and walked towards to Mrs. Berry and informed her about the rebellion. In which she replied "I was born and raised in a perfect harmony wizarding world. I'm not dying in a discriminated one. After Mrs. Berry class Anna decided to make copies of the meeting paper to deliver to all the teachers to see if they would join. After delivering the papers she walked towards lunch and had Treacle Fudge with Emory and Kyle. The school day ended and she went to Gym and was preparing for the meeting when Mrs. Bunfigulow came running in. "Turn the radio on NOW!" said Mrs., Bunfigulow. When Anna turned on the radio there was a news report in London that the mud-bloods had rebelled and that the _Dark Ones _were very angry. The chances seemed really good on the mud-bloods side but then the_ Dark Ones Leader Gellert Grindelwald _used his wand and shot fires of spells like a gun shooting bullets. Which created a downfall for the mud-bloods and the _Dark Ones _took control of the situation and halted the rebellion. The _Dark Ones _immediately sped up the separation of mud-bloods in London and gave more harsh treatment if the mud-bloods misbehaved. Everyone stood in silence and looked at each other in disbelief before shutting off the radio. Mr. Ching announced that they should still be confident but nobody was. When the meeting started people were worried since the failed rebellion in London could happen to them tomorrow. Most of them had left since they lose their hope to fight ,and there were only a few remaining who were hopeful. Anna looked around and began to lose hope in herself and the rebellion in general. began to built confidence in boosting people about fighting in the rebellion. After about 2 hours the rebellion meeting had finished. Anna decided not to help clean up and flew on her broomstick and arrived home. Once Anna's mother had came home her mother decided to talk to Anna. "Anna, I'm sorry but I cant join the rebellion because there's no chance for us winning. You should follow my advise and not go to town center." said Anna's mother. "Mother, I think your wrong. Either which choice I pick I'm still going to be taken. But the difference is for one I will wait to be taken and the other will be to fight till I'm taken!" Her mother was still oppressive to her daughter's choice but told her that she didn't want her to be alone when she fought. So again the mother joined the rebellion. Anna went to sleep nervously thinking about the rebellion. Early the next morning Anna and her mother decided to board up the house so that the house can be sheltered if they unexpectedly have to run back home. As Anna and her mother finished they saw Mr. Ching run towards them ,and he informed them that the rebellion will take place in 1 hour at 10:00 a.m. He also informed them that the _Dark Ones _have already taken some half-bloods on the trucks sending them to London. Anna immediately grabbed her wand and ran to Kyle's house in which she informed Kyle and then to Emory's house to inform her. While she began approaching the town center she saw about 50 people already there to rebel. Mr. Ching then screamed to the crowd that it was time that they take back what was theirs. Mr. Ching looked at a _Dark One _followerand enunciated "Stupefy!" The _Dark One_ fell back with a thud. Other _Dark Ones _instantaneously took their wands and articulated "Expelliarmus." Other rebels took out their wand and began dueling the _Dark Ones. _Boom! Crash! Bang! Those were one of the plethora of noises Anna had heard during the duel. A particular _Dark One _that she had seen was approaching her and was able to say Rictusempra. But Anna interrupted his incantation and declared Confundo(the confusing charm). The _Dark One _was suddenly confused about his surroundings. Anna immediately ran away but was halted by a fall. She had felt a rough bumpy surface until she realized that she was on Alyssa's body. She was hit with the Avada Kedevra and was killed instantly. Anna was very frightened and full of anger that she got back up and used her wand to shoot Amway Dink(A _Dark One_)with the cruciatus curse. He was screaming in crucial pain while Anna yelled with anger and pain. Anna finally controlled herself before she could do any serious damage but enough damage for Amway to be fearful. He ended up screaming and running away. Anna saw the half-bloods on the trucks take out their wands and began joining the rebellion and she saw other bystanders doing the same. As she was fighting through the crowd to find either Kyle or Emory she heard many enunciations of spells. Imperio! Locomotor Motis! Locomotor Wib-Li! She then witness a runaway spell of Fiendfyre hit the clock tower. The clock tower ignited with flames and then came crumbling down. Half-Bloods ,and the _Dark Ones _were screaming. Anna ran away from the clock tower impact zone and saw Mr. Ching. Anna began running towards him but then saw _Gellert Grindelwald_ unleash the killing curse on him. "Avada Kedevra!" Anna witness the green light hit Mr. Ching and saw him say "RUN" before dying instantaneously. Anna decided to get on her broomstick so she can leave faster as soon as possible. But as soon as she zoomed away a _Dark One_ shot Stupefy from his wand and hit Anna right in the abdomen. Anna was lying defenseless when _Xelliaphos Labuan_ put his wand right on her nose and said "Avada Kedev-." Xelliaphos was struck by the disarming curse which was conjured by Kyle. Kyle ran towards her body, picked it up, and placed it into a nearby store. Anna had eventually passed out. When she regained consciousness she stood up and notice all the buildings around her on fire and many dead bodies. But she also still saw people fighting. Anna decided to take Mr. Ching's advice and run away. She ran as fast as a cheetah. When she got home she put on the news and was watching the news about the rebellion. Anna found out that the half-bloods had lost the battle but that it was turning point in the chaos. She cried because of all the people that died and because she didn't know if Kyle or Emory were alive. Anna kept grieving but realized that she had caused another rebellion which will create other mud/half-bloods to stop following orders and fight against the _Dark Ones_ . Anna sat at the table and laid her wand out when suddenly she heard a noise. THUMP!THUMP! Anna went towards the door and opened it. She looked at the person's face and realized that the worst has yet to finish.

CHAPTER 2

REVELATION

"Kyle? OMG. I thought you died. I'm sorry about making you risk your life. I love you. I promise it wont happen again. But I don't know how _Gellert Grindewald _found out about the rebellion?" said Anna "I do." Kyle replied. "Who baby?" Anna added. "Me. I told _Gellert Grindewald_." Kyle continued. "WHY?! If you didn't tell him we could have won this battle and won this war!" Said Anna angrily. "Because I cant lie to my father." said Kyle "Father..?" Anna replied nervously. "Yea. I was sent here because he read your background and realized your passion to not follow orders. He told me to date you and find out everything." Kyle continued "That's why you dated me. You don't even love me." Anna said. "Indeed. I'm actually a _dark one _myself and now I have to take you to London." Kyle said. Anna screamed no to Kyle and for help. She received none. That's when she reluctantly decided to go. They apparted to the now grimy, depressed, and destroyed city of London. As he led her through the streets of London she notice _Dark Ones _snatching half, mud-bloods off the street and tackling them into the trucks. Anna began to cry as she notice the relatively peaceful London to the disgust it turned into. When they passed by Buckingham Palace she notice the gates were removed and there were broken glass everywhere. Anna feared that the Queen and all of the royals were mercifully slaughtered. Kyle finally stopped in front of 16 Drury Lane. He led her inside and shoved her into a gargantuan room and close the door. Anna was feeling heart-broken, fearful, depressed, and curious. Then out of nowhere the lights turn all and she notices _Gellert Grindewald. _He motions her to approach and sit. He served her a cup of tea. "Hello Anna. I've heard a plethora of things about you. I asked my son to bring you here so that we can communicate." said _Gellert._ " There's nothing to discuss. Only that you are hated man." replied Anna. "That's not a nice thing to say. You should learn some manners before I decide to kill you and your family. But that's not why I requested you. I requested you because of your talent."_ Gellert _said. " What talent?" Anna continued. " That you can plan. You planned a rebellion in a matter of days. If you can do that then your capable of planning many more." "Can you please sum it up for me?" Anna said. "Help me plan to locate all half, mud bloods in the world. So that they can be erased. If you don't help me I will send you to Azkaban and request your punishment be severe. If you do I will let you have anything you want." said _Gellert. _"NO! You're a fucking asshole! I hope the rebels kill you! I hope your death is as painful as death can be! I hope you die slowly and painfully! I would never go against my friends and families just to help you!" Anna hollered. "Well Anna. You didn't listen. You weren't being nice. CRUCIO!" _Gellert _replied. Anna screamed in pain and torture. Then luckily Kyle burst through the doors to tell his father that there was a skirmish at Buckingham Palace. _Gellert _stopped and ran towards the door and told his son to receive all the information that he can from Anna. Kyle agreed and grabbed Anna and took her to a small room with two chairs. They both sat down and he said " Anna. Tell me everything I ask. If you don't your consequences will be severe" Anna reluctantly nodded her head. He began to ask many questions. Such as if she was planning another rebellion or if there was a rebellion coming up. She remained silent. He began to scream at her to answer and she didn't but all she did was have a tear fall down her face. She finally said "I will answer all your questions if you answer mine." "Fine. But only one question." 5 minutes pass by and she asked " Why did you lie to your father about the skirmish." Kyle waited and thought and after 10 minutes he left the room and told another official that she had no info on anything. Anna realized that Kyle loved her dearly and that's why he didn't answer. Anna was then taken by a official and shoved into a truck towards Scotland. On the truck she asked other wizards where there would be going in Scotland. A elderly man said that they were probably be put on a overcrowded ship to Azkaban and then they will decide what to do to us based on our crime. Anna knew that she would be dealt with harsh treatment. But she also thought about how her mother felt and if she knew that she would pull through. After many hours they were unloaded in a small costal town that was infested with mud, half- bloods being deported onto boats. She was glared by many pure-bloods and was then trampled by a horde of people. She fell and twisted her ankle. Anna yelped in pain and begged for help. Nobody seemed to care. Until that old man picked her up and carried her on the boat. She thanked it and asked for his name. He said his name was Angelino. While sitting on the boat the waves was at high tide and to make it worse it was thundering. She notice young boys and girls cuddled into their parents for support. Anna decided to ignore all the pain and devastation and instead socialized with Angelino. He told her that he was arrested for participating in the rebellion in Liverpool. She was shocked because he was there during the rebellion. He told her that his crimes were lessened because of his pure-bleed ancestry. Anna asked if he might of heard the whereabouts of her mother. Angelino said that he found that Anna's mother went to London to join her. So that you guys were a family instead of being separated. Anna thanked him. Anna then made more small talk before the boat hit the rocky shore of Azkaban. A _Dark One _prison official shouted "Get your dirty asses off the boat now." Everybody shoved their way out. Anna decided to wait at the end because of her ankle. Angelino helped her walk into the base of Azkaban where they take your information and base where you would go depending on your crimes. The _Dark One _official was shocked about her crimes. Angelino was about to spilt up but decided to go with her so that she wouldn't be alone the prison official said that if he went he to will be treated the same. Angelino agreed without hesitation. The prison official had to personally walk them both into the isolation chamber which was filled up with a dementor behind a glass window. After settling in a prison official barked at her to go to office 3223. Anna walked in and found a prison guard in a standing position while she saw Kyle sitting down. The prison guard looked at her and told her to stand at a certain area in the room and then he aimed his wand and fired "Crucio!" Anna yelped for help before instantaneously wailing. Kyle aimed his wand at Anna before instantaneously shot the killing curse at the guard. The guard was killed and Anna was shaking with fear. Kyle looked at her and said " I did what I did because you're my first love and will always be. I did it because I love you forever." Kyle approached Anna and kissed her passionately. Anna was surprised but was also furious at him still for leaving her. Anna slapped Kyle so hard across the face. Kyle then preceded to escort Anna to her cell before saying three little words. "What took so long?" said Angelino. "It was a "long" discussion." replied Anna. Angelino agreed and told her to get some sleep because of their harsh treatment in the morning. Anna was tossing and turning throughout the night and had a nightmare. "ANNA! MY DAUGHTER! HELP ME!" Anna had heard her mother screams and woke up to a quiet scenery. She began to cry because she missed her mother and father. Anna began to think of Mr. Ching. She was brainstorming about what if's. What if we didn't rebel? What if Kyle was never around? What if? She decided to forget about everything and fell back into her cold, hard, wet cot and fell asleep. "WAKE UP YOU VERMIN. "hollered the prison guard. Anna and Angelino woke up instantly and dressed and dragged their exhausted selves to the hallway. The prison guard told them that they were to be working hard and if they didn't they would release five dementors to "kiss" them. Anna was shocked but decided to work as fast as she could. A prison guard even praised her for her dedication before hitting her with his wand. Angelino was then selected to work in the graveyard in which he accepted and disappeared. Around 2 p.m. there was an announcement over the P.A. system. "All Azkaban employees please meet in office 202. All Azkaban employees please meet in office 202." Then all the prisoners were sentence back to their isolated cells before all employees headed to office 202. Luckily for Anna and Angelino office 202 was in proximity of their cell. "I have received news from London that an urgent crisis arisen." said the prison warden. The other employees whispered in reply. "_Gellert Grindewald _headquarters has been breached and that _Gellert Grindewald _is inside his chamber hiding. There is a wizard there who is assigned to fight and defeat him so that this war can end. I know it is appalling but there is nothing we can do but to try to **eliminate **all the prisoners by torture and exhaustion so that this war wasn't for nothing." All other employees agreed with nods and excitable whispers. Anna and Angelino stood there listening and were afraid that they would be killed. Angelino comforted Anna and told her not to lose hope. Anna agreed but Angelino made her promise in which she did. If Anna and Angelino heard the rest of the conversation they would have realized there was no more hope. Knock! Knock! Angelino and Anna stood by the cell door and were escorted down a lengthy white wall hallway at the end of the hallway was a gargantuan room. There were many other prisoners who looked pale malnourished and half-dead. They were pushed into the line while examined by a doctor. When the doctor approached her she had a recollection of who it was. It was Mr. Ching. Mr. Ching didn't recognized Anna but when Anna said three little words he did. "Hope is all." said Anna. Mr. Ching looked up from his sheet and was shocked and surprised and said quietly "Anna is that you?" Anna nodded. He alerted prison officials that she wasn't ill and as she was escorted to a new cell Mr. Ching looked at her with the sense of danger surrounding his big brown genuine hope filled eyes. Anna realized that Angelino was still there and screamed his name in hopes that he too would be spared. He was not spared and was killed later that day by torture. Anna was then pushed into a cell by herself and she cried. For Anna hope seemed lost. But a prison official had a female in his hands and he shoved her into the cell in which she walked to a corner and sat down. Anna tried to start a conversation in which the other female just stared away. The female turned around and Anna yelped with joy "Emory!" The two girls embraced each other with tears and excitement. Anna began to tell Emory what happened after the rebellion and how she ended up here. Emory told Anna that she was one of the last remaining wizards in battle before being disarmed and sent away. Emory was then taken to a small prison in Wales before being shipped to Azkaban. Emory told Anna that the prison officials would beat her and one tried to sexually assault her. She then preceded to enunciate the disarming charm wand less and she was able to. The prison guard was infuriated with Emory for being able to do that and then was sent to this cell. Anna then asked why Emory didn't socialize with her. Emory said that she was abused and that no one would believe her that she didn't want to socialize with anyone. Anna comforted Emory and reassure her that she was safe with her. Emory joyfully cried into Anna's clothing. After Anna forgot to add Kyle situation Emory then asked her if she knew about who the wizard was. Anna replied no. Emory told her that is was Kyle. Anna was mind shocked and was worried that Kyle wouldn't be alright. Anna then remembered when Kyle kissed her. Anna truly knew that she loved Kyle.

CHAPTER 3

REBELLION

Earlier that day. Kyle woke up and looked outside his window. He was thankful that he didn't have to recognize any familiar mud, half-bloods or trucks. Kyle was in the outskirts of London where he adored it most because of the non busy roads and screams of his fathers victims. Kyle was thinking about Anna recently and realized that when the war was over he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He was going to propose but first the war needed to end. Kyle was considered a double agent. He knew of his fathers plan but alerted the rebels of what was going to happen. Kyle didn't want to deal with going back and forth and decided to act out the plan that has been prepared for months. The rebels would start a rebellion near the headquarters while a few selected rebels would capture the headquarters and that Kyle would fight and defeat his father. Kyle would then be appointed president and then officially stop the war. Kyle was nervous but he knew he was ready. Kyle equipped himself with a newly polished wand, Anna's promise ring, and fast running clothes. Kyle apparted to the rebels headquarters and was granted inside the building. He observed and witness the rebels with their wands and ready to go. Kyle then called the few selected wizards that would aid him in his capture of the _Dark Ones _headquarters. Kyle took a quick look at the clouds and realized the clouds shape themselves and the he can shape his own destiny and that is what he was doing. His thoughts were quickly stopped by a flashing red light. He realized that it was his fathers henchman. Kyle counterattack the henchmen. The second in command on the rebel side told Kyle not to worry just only to find his father. Kyle nodded. Kyle ran down the hallway to his fathers throne room. He busted through the doors using the depluso spell. _Gellert Grindewald _was sitting on his seat and didn't seem surprise at all. "Son. What are you doing here" he asked sarcastically. "I'm here to defeat you and become the new president and end this era of war on wizards." Kyle said. "You are my favorite out of all my children its going to be a shame to end you." _Gellert _conjured Fiendfyre and it surrounded Kyle with flames. Kyle screamed with fear while _Gellert_ manically laughed. "Aguamenti" Kyle yelled. The spell gave Kyle a chance to escape the fire. "Where do you think your going son. Are you scared you going to lose. Well you should be. CRUCIO! The spell shot Kyle in his heart. Kyle hollered with pain. Crying on the floor while his father overlooked him and said "Wow. You really are a weak bitch" Kyle blacked out. While he observed his body in the other world he noticed his heart and he saw that it was almost completely green but he noticed a pink smudge and touched it. He then began having visions of Anna. He realized that Anna was his hope and then he regained consciousness. He rolled over causing _Gellert's _spell to hit the floor exploding in his face. Now _Gellert _was pissed. "You fucking piece of shit of son. Before I was going easy on your ass but now your going to fucking pay. Say hello to your mother for me. Now die!


End file.
